User blog:Kidencore/TDWI: Ep 2
The More Bigger The More Brutel (part 2) (Scott and Dani dive into, Scott menages to pass Dani and make it to his team's booey first) Scott: OK I GOT THE MAP!!!! (Back on land) Annie: Chris aren't the maps gonna I don't know kinda rip because it's wet! Chris: Relax they're water proof. (Scott reaches land) Scott: I got the map Cam: The map says we go north, alright lets go team (Dani reaches land) Dani: Okay guys I got our map! Matt: Let me lead I know a shortcut. (as the Ranters run Matt and Des trip) Matt: I sprained my ankle, ugh I can't run. Dani: Yazzy and Jake help Matt. Dani: DesI DesI Des! (Des wakes up dazed) Des: You're pretty. Annie: Lover boy can you run? Des: Yes! Dani: Then lets get a move on Confessional: Matt: My team is doing the dirty work while I do nothing. This is perfect. Confessional: Des: Dani is pretty. Sy: I like the way you lead the team. Cam: Thanks It comes naturally. Sy: Lets form an alliance, I can grantee us as the final two. What do you say? Cam: Hmmm... deal. Confessional:Sy: I need to make sure I have an advantage and my alliance with Cam gives me that. (evil laugh) One by one they will all go down! Lizzy: So ladies see any guys you like? Alaura: Well that Matt guys is just the cutest Confessional: Lizzy: Matt isn't my ideal guy I say is swoon worthy but to each her own. Jo: Not anyone really. Scott: Ok guys I think we made it. Xav: Made it where? In front of a giant canon. Yazzy: Ok guys I see the other team! Katie: Yes we caught up Sy: What took you guys so long? Dani: That's not your concern. Xav: So what do we do now? Chris: Now you start the second half the challenge, say hello to classic contestant Courtney! Courtney: Lets get this over with Mcclain. Chris: your objection is disable Courtney's painter ball canon by hitting weak spot which is small grenn center before destroys your teams fort over there. Annie: How are we supposed to do that? Chris: I was getting to that! Each team has a chest with three blasters, which each team will send three players to stop Courtney. The first team to defeat Courtney stays at the spay hotel and the losing is sending someone home. Now go! Cam: Ok Lizzy, Xav, and Scott you guys are our shooters Dan: Ok I'm gonna be shooter, so else up to it? Matt: Not me my ankle is broken. Dani: Ok, anyone else. Annie: Girl you know I'm up for it! Yazzy: Me too. Courtney: Eat paint balls losers (Courtney is firing paint balls at each teams fort) Cam: Lizzy you go first ok. Lizzy: Understood. (Lizzy shoots her blaster and misses) Lizzy: Ugh I missed. Courtney: Maybe you should change your name from Lizzy to Losey! Lizzy: Can you not. Alaura: Hey Matt I wanted to see how your leg is doing, I know were on different teams. Matt: Thanks, you're so sweet. (Alaura blushes) Dani:Ok I'm up. (Dani shots and misses) Dani: Ugh Cam: Xav, your turn (Xav fires his blaster and manages to hit the weak spot but not with enough force weaken hit) Courtney: You can't beat me, I'm a C.I.T. Lizzy: More like a B.I.T.C....... Xav: Lizzy language, kids watch this show! Annie: Ok here goes nothing! (Annie hits the weak spot but it isn't disabled yet) Annie: Yazzy get ready to fire in case Scott misses. Yazzy: Ok! (Yazzy blasters brakes apart) What the! Chris: Sorry I forgot to mention some blasters might be broken! Confessional: Annie: Chris is so cheap he couldn't afford to buy good equipment. He basically handed us the loss. Cam: Scoot it all comes down you. (Scott breathes in and out) Scott: Courtney, chew on this! (Scott fires his blaster as it breaks down but manages to disable Courtney's canon) Courtney: No, no no! Chris: AND THE POSTERS WIN! Ranters your sending someone home tonight. (At the campfire) Dani: What is the other team doing here? Chris: Like last season, the winning team gets to watch the losing vote someone off. Confessional: Matt: My isn't gonna vote for me. I mean my leg is in a full cast I'm pretty sure they understand the concept of the sympathy angle. Confessional: Jake: Yeah Matt's going home. Confessional: Katie: Matt's kinda being in a cast isn't gonna help win, so sorry but I have to vote him off. Chris: Tonights loser is........... Matt! Matt: WHAT? Alaura: (Alaura stands and yells) NOOOOOOOOOO! (Everyone stares at Alaura as she awkwardly sets back down) Matt: This would never happened at Atchison! (Matt is flushed) Chris: Tune in tomorrow to see our next victim of the flush of shame! Appearances Alaura (2/2) Annie (2/2) Cam (2/2) Dani (2/2) Des (2/2) Jake (2/2) Jo (2/2) Katie (2/2) Lizzy (2/2) Scott (2/2) Syler (2/2) Xav (2/2) Yazzy (2/2) Matt (2/2) Category:Blog posts